fortitudefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 4
| season = 1 | number = 4 | airdate = 19 February 2015 | writer = Simon Donald | director = Richard Laxton | previous = Season 1 Episode 3 | next = Season 1 Episode 5 }} is the fourth episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the fourth episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 19 February 2015. Synopsis Detective Eugene Morton arrives at Professor Charles Stoddart's home, and Yuri Lubimov leaves unseen. Morton searches the house and finds a picture of Charles and Patricia Stoddart, web articles on ground penetrating radar, and a geological report by Billy Pettigrew. Yuri watches him leave. Ingrid tells Sheriff Dan Anderssen she has been unable to sleep. Petra calls her over the walkie-talkie and she leaves. Anderssen sees Frank Sutter and Elena Ledesma come downstairs together. Elena gives Frank the key to her room. Petra calls Anderssen and tells him shots were fired at Tavrani's shop. Anderssen arrives at the taxidermy shop to find Henry Tyson pointing a rifle at Tavrani. Henry tells Anderssen to shoot him. Anderssen takes the weapon and helps Henry home. At Henry's house, Anderssen picks up a photograph of the two of them while Henry says they should burn his belongings. He grabs the picture from Anderssen, crumples it, and tells him to get out. Anderssen promises to find Stoddart's murderer and says he blames himself for Henry's drinking. Henry says he drinks because he killed Pettigrew. Anderssen says Pettigrew's death was his fault, but won't say how. Morton contacts Detective Littlejohn about Pettigrew's report. Sheriff Anderssen and Petra arrive at Ciaran Donnelly's shop. Petra calls Ciaran's phone, which they can hear ringing inside. They break down the door and find Ciaran, tied up and beaten. As Petra calls an ambulance, Ciaran tells them Ronnie Morgan did it. He says Ronnie wanted a boat, but didn't have any money. When Ciaran tried to force him to leave, he beat him up. At the research center, Jules Sutter notices something's gone wrong with Liam's treatment and starts shouting for help. Ingrid and Petra search the Morgan residence. They notice Carrie took her rabbit, and that Ronnie left behind an unopened bottle of Thanatoline, an anti-psychotic medication. As the police prepare to search for the Morgans, Eric Odegard says he'll help Frank Sutter check the coast. Sheriff Anderssen orders him to look in town instead. At the harbor, Frank tells Anderssen he has the GPS coordinates of the boat Ronnie took. Anderssen tells him they have to find them before Carrie gets hurt. Jules drives up and tells Frank about what happened to Liam. She tells him to visit their son. Anderssen asks what's happening to the Sutters, and Frank says he moved out. They head out to find the missing boat. Yuri Lubimov tells Max Cordero that Morton found the scan he gave to Professor Stoddart and took it. Eric knocks on the window of their truck and asks if they've seen Carrie. After they answer, he asks Yuri's name. Max claims Yuri doesn't know English. Eric orders Max out of the truck. He asks Yuri if he knows him. Yuri answers in Russian and Eric storms off. Detective Morton visits Henry Tyson and asks him about his polar bear pictures. Henry tells him his camera can take photographs from a distance. He asks him why Billy Pettigrew went out and risked a polar attack. Henry says Pettigrew was probably drunk. When asked about what Pettigrew was looking for, Henry says he doesn't know. Morton asks if he thinks the deaths of Pettigrew and Professor Stoddart are connected. Henry says he doesn't, and Morton informs him that the police recorded his call. Henry claims it wasn't him. At sea, Sheriff Anderssen acts oddly around Frank Sutter. At the hotel, Patricia Stoddart refuses to stay with the Odegards. She tells Hildur that she booked a flight on Thursday. Morton tells Hildur that Trish thinks she killed Stoddart because he planned to change his report. He says he thinks it was either her or Ronnie Morgan. Yuri Lubimov sneaks into Detective Morton's hotel room and steals Billy Pettigrew's scans. Eric Odegard visits Jules Sutter and asks her about Carrie Morgan's recent behavior. She says Carrie was always happy. After learning that Jules and Frank were separated for five years while Frank was in Afghanistan, Eric tells her Hildur and he haven't been apart since they married. He jokes that he's the real power in Fortitude. In the Sutters' bathroom, Eric accidentally drops a glass soap bottle. While cleaning it up, he finds Frank's bloody shirt in the trashcan. Frank and Sheriff Anderssen find the boat Ronnie Morgan took. Shirley Allerdyce and Markus Husklepp talk to Elena Ledesma about the disappearance of the Morgans. Markus says he thinks Frank is responsible. Elena tells him terrible things happen in Fortitude, just like anywhere else. Eric Odegard shows Petra and Ingrid the shirt he found at the Sutter residence. He tells them to test the blood, and attempts to contact Sheriff Anderssen. On the boat, Anderssen and Frank Sutter find Carrie Morgan's pet rabbit, but the Morgans aren't there. Carrie asks her father how he'll get the money for tickets. Ronnie tells her he has something he can sell. They walk past a kennel of dogs, to a small shack. Ronnie tells Carrie the huskies will protect her from bears, and that he'll return soon, in time for supper. Jason Donnelly visits Natalie Yelburton, and tells her the police think Ronnie killed Professor Stoddart. He sees the mammoth tooth, and asks what Natalie's doing with it. She tells him Detective Morton and Governor Odegard both asked her to analyze it. Natalie tells him it's a 32,000 year old mammoth tooth, and asks where he got it. She tells him that if he found it on the island, he's required to surrender the remains to the research center. Vincent Rattrey walks in and backs her up. Jason insults him, and claims the tooth belonged to a family member, who got it while serving in the navy. As Hildur looks over Stoddart's report, Trish confronts her about taking the report and wiping his message to her. Hildur tells her she'd give anything to have him back. Jason checks on the mammoth. After he leaves, Ronnie sneaks in and saws off its tusks. Frank asks Anderssen why he's acting hostile towards him. Anderssen calls him out on his affair with Elena Ledesma, and Frank tells him it's none of his business. While Carrie prepares supper, Ronnie returns with the tusks. He tells Carrie they're worth a lot of money. Ronnie explains that the police think he killed Stoddart, and will separate them. He says he won't let that happen to her. Frank Sutter and Sheriff Anderssen return to Fortitude, where Eric Odegard tells Anderssen about the shirt. Anderssen tells him to keep Frank at the harbor and drives off. He rushes into the station, where Petra tells him the blood is human. As he walks off, Anderssen tells Governor Odegard that Frank killed Professor Stoddart. Eric tells him Frank went to the hotel. As Detective Morton shaves in his hotel room, Anderssen bursts into Elena Ledesma's room, where he finds Frank showering. He starts beating him, and Elena frantically pulls him off. She screams at him to get out, as Petra and Morgan watch. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!